I Can't Help But Fall In Love With You
by MarvelFan4Life
Summary: Tony/OC On a mission, The Avengers find a girl who has been held captive for most of her life, due to her special abilities. Hydra forces her to fight them, but all she wants is their help so she can be free. It doesn't take long for Tony to realize she is being controlled, by Hydra by a collar around her neck, and helps her. Tony is the only one who trusts her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I own nothing

Ashley's P.O.V

I wrap the small blanket around me tightly, again trying to warm myself up, in this cell they keep me in they gave me one blanket and a small pillow to sleep on. I have been stuck in a cell since I was 15, when my parents discovered I had strange abilities they turned me over to the government without a blink of an eye. So love my parents had for me huh? My so called powers are lame and I wish they were gone, I can produce ice and fire in my hands. Not long after I was turned over to the government, some other agency called Hydra broke into the facility and took me, at first I was happy because I thought they were coming to rescue me, how wrong was I?

They forced me to learn how to fight, to protect them from anyone who would try and stop their diabolical plans or whatever they are doing, they put some collar around my neck so they can control me so I can never refuse to do anything I'm told, and it also allows them to control when my powers work and when they don't. For years they have done countless experiments on me trying to see if they could make my powers any stronger, they even tried to give me powers but for some reason my body would except it… Not that I'm complaining I mean the last thing I want is more powers. I am broken out of my thoughts when there was a loud knock on my door

"Experiment 126, here's your dinner" some man said and then slid the tray under the slot, that's right my name is no longer Ashley Thompson it is Experiment 126. I quickly run over to the food, it's only mashed potatoes and a piece of bread I only get fed once a day an it's the same food. After I finished I decided I needed to try and get some sleep which did not come very easily to me…

I am woken at the sound of the door opening wow I guess I actually did fall asleep that's amazing. One of the guards grabbed me tightly and pulled me into the lab

"Please stop!" I said I knew they were taking me to be experimented on some more and all it did would cause me pain

"There is not point in fighting 126" I sighed I knew he was right even if I did manage to get away I wouldn't get far they could just use the collar to bring me right back. They roughly threw me into the chair and chained me so I couldn't move.

"Hello Experiment 126, how are you today?" some woman asked I didn't answer "don't feel like talking?" I was silent again "fine you won't need to talk for what we about to do to you any way" I watched as a man walked over to a machine and went to pull some lever, just as he was about to pull it the alarms went off, he walked over to the phone and called someone

"What's going on?" he asked his eyes went wide "Damn it" he exclaimed and hung up "Meredith watch her, the Avengers decided to show up" I heard about the Avengers they talked about them constantly, I always prayed that one day they would come here, maybe this is my chance and I will finally be free. A few minutes I heard a lot of yelling and what sounded like fighting going on, then suddenly I heard gun shots I gasped I hate guns. The gun shots got closer and closer and Meredith said

"Come with me" she unlatched me from the chair "I need cover" she pushed me in front of her she pushed a button on the remote and the door opened. Once we saw that there wasn't anyone around she walked back in front of me and around the corner and I stood in place I didn't want to go any farther then I had to.

Then suddenly I saw Meredith fall to the ground with a thud and another woman walked around the corner she had red hair and was wearing a skin tight black suit, when she saw me she took her gun out and pointed it at me, I put my hands up. She was examining me she walked closer and saw my shirt that said 126 on it

"Are you a prisoner here?" I was too scared to speak, I haven't spoken all that much in the years since I was put into captivity. "I won't ask again, I am not in a good mood are you a prisoner here?" I nodded my head she grabbed my arm and started to pull me, after a few seconds she brought me to a group of people who I am guessing is the rest of the Avenger's

"Black Widow who is this?" the man who was covered in Red, White, and Blue outfit

"I don't know, she won't talk. I think she is a prisoner" A man in a metal suit walked up and lifted the face plate

"I think we need to go" he said we started walking when one of the men in charge of Hydra came up to us he was covered in blood with cuts, and bruises all over him

"Avengers, I see you have found Experiment 126, why don't I have her demonstrate what she can do" he pushed a button on the remote and took over control, I screamed when it came on because it sent out a horrible electric shock. I turned to the woman who they called Black Widow and kicked her hard she went flying across the room. I turned to the Man

"Experiment 126, you know what to do" I nodded even though I was trying to fight it I started throwing punches, and kicks for some reason they hadn't activated my powers. After a few minutes of fighting I was thrown to the ground and hard against the wall I tried to get up when the man in the metal suit tackled me to the ground he had me pinned, and I couldn't move. The Hydra man yelled

"126 what are you doing?" I heard him hitting buttons on the remote and the collar continued to shock me it was excruciating. The man who was holding me down lifted the face plate

"They are forcing you to fight aren't they" I gave out a slight nod and looked at him with pleading eyes, for him to help me. I watched as a little laser rose up from the arm of him suit "Stay still" he turned my neck and then used the laser to break the collar off. I took some deep breaths he let go of me and stood up as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to stand up I was too weak then the whole room started to spin

"Hey are you ok?" the man asked then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own nothing

Ashley's P.O.V

Apparently I was not unconscious for long, because I woke up and we were on some jet. I'm now sitting in what looks to me like some interrogation room, I'm kind of worried I mean even though from what I have heard about them, they are the good guys I mean after everything I've been through wouldn't you be worried too. I am broken out of my thoughts when the woman, I think her name is Black Widow walks into the room. She didn't sit down

"What's your name" I was silent she really scares me "I asked you a question" she growled out "Are you working for Hydra?" I sunk back into the chair "fine don't talk I've interrogated people before I'll get you too talk" she said before walking out the door slamming it behind her. I felt tears starting to run down my face, I know I attacked her and she has every right to be mad about that, but I couldn't control it..

Tony's P.O.V

I watched as Natasha yelled at the girl, I could tell she was scared even though no one else believes me I am 100% sure she is no threat to us. I watched as the girl sunk back in her chair as Natasha yelled at her, and I saw tears form in her eyes and my heart broke. The girl is so beautiful, she has brown eyes, and long brown hair, I can tell that she doesn't eat much because she is so skinny…

"She won't talk" Natasha said as she walked into the room with us "but I'll make her"

"Natasha, she is no threat to us, ok? She is just scared" she rolled her eyes

"Tony, there is thing called acting, she is working for Hydra" I sighed

"Let me talk to her" everyone in the room groaned

"Well I'm hungry and not in the mood to watch Tony epically fail at interrogating this girl, so who wants to eat?" and with out a second thought they all walked out. I grabbed a bottle of water and then walked into the room

"Hi" I said giving her a smile she just kept looking at the ground "I'm not going to yell at you ok?" she looked up at me and I saw her take a sigh of relieve "Let me introduce myself I'm Tony Stark, and I would really like to know your name" we sat in silence for a few minutes I saw her eyeing the water "Would you like some?" I asked she gave me a slight nod and I pushed it over to her. She guzzled the water down like she hadn't had any in days, once she finished she looked back up at me

"Ashley" she mumbled

"You're name's Ashley?" she nodded "that's a pretty name" she smiled a little and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked…. "if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" she shrugged

"I don't know the year so I can't tell you my age" she whispered

"It's 2012" her eyes went wide, I watched as it looked like she was doing some math in her head

"25" she said I nodded "if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I smirked

"36" she nodded "well Ashley how about I show you your room?" she looked at me again shocked

"Room? Don't you mean cell?"

"What? No of course not, we are not the bad guys I promise"

"What about that woman who was yelling at me?" she asked

"Natasha has serious trust issues, she means no harm" she nodded then she stood up I decided to make conversation with her as we were walking "so where are you from?" I asked

"Georgia" she said with a smile "where are we now?"

"New York" she smiled but said nothing, once we reached her room at the end of the hall I stepped in front of her and opened the door. I smiled when I saw she was happy

"Thank you Mr. Stark" I smiled

"Please call me Tony" I said and winked, she blushed

"Ok, Tony" she sat on the edge of the bed and I went and sat down next to her

"So if you don't mind, maybe we could talk a little more" she nodded then looked over at the open door, I guess that meant she wanted us to talk privately "Jarvis, close the door please"

"Yes sir" she jumped, and I couldn't help but chuckle

"Jarvis, runs the entire building, if you ever need anything just ask him" she nodded

"So how did Hydra get a hold of you?" she looked down and I could tell this probably not something that is easy for her to talk about

"When I was 15 my parents discovered I had abilities, and it scared them, so they turned me over to the government, and Hydra attacked the government base where I was being held and took me, they trained me to fight and put that stupid collar around my neck so they could control everything I did" wow

"What did you mean when you said you had abilities?"

"Do you like snow?" I was taken aback by the question

"Um yeah" then I watched in amazement as she clapped her hands and snow flakes started to fall around us, then she reached over to the water bottle and froze what was left of the water. "That's amazing" I mumbled. Then she snapped her fingers and a flame formed in her hand

"I can produce fire, and ice with my hands"

"That's amazingly cool" she blushed we were silent for a minute

"Um, Tony I'm kind of hungry"

"Say no more, I'll go get you some food" and I got up and left the room and walked to the kitchen where everyone was standing around eating Chinese

"So Tony you finally give up" Natasha asked

"Her name is Ashley, she is 25, originally from Georgia, she was taken by Hydra when they raided the government facility where she was being held at because of her powers, she can produce ice and fire with her hands" I said everyone looked at me in shock

"She told you all that?" Steve asked

"She's really a nice girl, Natasha you scared her, now if you excuse me I told her I would bring her some food" I said before grabbing the bag of Chinese and started to walk back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing

Make sure you read all the way to the end, there is kind of a twist!

Ashley's P.O.V

It's been a little over a month since I started living with the Avengers, unfortunately the only one of them that trusts/likes me is Tony. I've been using the laptop that Tony gave me to do research, and see what I have missed in the last ten years and of course I decided to look him up. I read about his life, and about his parent's death, how when he turned 21 he took over Stark Industries until he 33 and he promoted Pepper Potts to be the new CEO. But what really got me is when I started to read the articles about how he became Iron Man, how he was kidnapped, and stuck in a cave for 3 months. So he knows what its like to be held captive.

"Knock, Knock" I heard, I turned around and smiled when I saw Tony

"Hi" he walked over and sat on my bed

"What are you doing up here all alone?" I frowned

"Um, Jarvis said you were busy in the lab so I didn't want to bother you, and…" I stopped and turned my head

"And, what?" he asked

"No one else here likes me" he frowned

"That's not true" I gave him a sad smile

"Yes it is Tony"

"Well, they will like you eventually"

"Tony, it's kind of hard to like someone when you don't trust them"

"It will happen Ash, just give them some more time" I nodded sadly

"Um, did you need something?" I asked

"No, just thought I would come and visit. You need to know you can come and see me in the lab any time, I'm never too busy" I smiled "Ok?" I nodded we sat in silence for a moment then he grabbed my hand "c'mon"

"Tony where are we going?" I asked with a giggle

"It just occurred to me that you have never been in the lab" once we reached the lab I was in shock, it's huge

"Wow" I said after looking around for a few moments I spotted a whole bunch of sports cars and I ran over to them

"You like cars" I nodded

"I don't know much about them, but I do love sports cars" he smiled

"You can take it out for a test drive if you want" he said when he noticed I was admiring the Audi R8

"Tony are you crazy? I don't know how to drive" he nodded his head

"Well one of these days I'll have to teach you won't I?" I smiled

"You would really do that?" he reached over and grabbed my hand

"Yeah, Ash of course I would you are one of my best friends, and I'll do anything for my best friends" I smiled then went over and hugged him

"Thank you" he hugged me back and it felt so right to be in his arms, Tony is so Hot, and I really like him but he would never like me like that so there is no point trying to get with him.

"Ash can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Before everything that happened to you happened, what did you like to do for fun"

"I loved to sketch, paint, and draw"

"Yeah?"

"I love it"

"You any good?"

"Well it has been a while, I'm probably pretty rusty"

"I some sketch books and stuff I could give to you"

"Really?" he didn't say anything he walked over to the shelf and grabbed some sketch books, markers and pencils"

"There you go" I smiled

"Thank you, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go and use my new sketch book and see how rusty I am" he smiled

"Ok, have fun" I walked up the stairs and was about to go back to my room but decided I would go to the dining room area and draw, I sat down at the table and opened the book, and started to draw and was surprised I am not as rusty as I thought I would be. I sighed after doing a few practice drawings what should I draw, I looked up at the Avengers symbol and got an idea, maybe I could draw something for Tony with all the Avengers on it, and give it to him as a thank you present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been drawing for about an hour it took me a while but with the help of Jarvis I managed to track down some colored pencils and I have to admit It is one of the best drawings I can ever remember me doing. I was surprised when I heard voices and a few seconds later Natasha and the rest of the Avengers minus Tony walked into the room, I decided not to make eye contact. Then I heard foot steps headed in my direction, I looked up and was shocked to see Natasha had come and sat down next to me

"What are you doing?" she asked, I was a little confused as to why she was talking to me but I was in no position to not interact with her, I really want them to like me

"Oh, I'm just practicing my drawing, I use to be pretty good just wanted to see how rusty I am" she nodded

"Is that supposed to be all of us?" I nodded

"I thought I would draw this maybe you would like that"

"Are you sure you weren't, planning on sending that to someone?"

"What? I asked confused

"C'mon Ashley, I have been a double agent many times before you were probably planning on sending that picture to Hydra, it probably has hidden messages in it right?"

"What no, of course not, I just thought Tony would like it if…" I was cut short when Natasha grabbed my sketch book and ripped the page out "What are you doing?" I asked, she didn't say anything she just ripped up the drawing into many pieces. I looked at her and then the remains of my drawing. I felt tears forming in my eyes but didn't say anything I just got up and ran to my room…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's P.O.V

It's been a few hours since I saw Ashley, is it weird to say I missed her as soon as she walked out the door? I shrugged my shoulders I had finished working on my latest project and realized I am kind of hungry

"Hey Jarvis what time is it?"

"6:30 sir" he said, I walked out of my lab and headed to the kitchen I looked through the refrigerator, and decided there was nothing I really wanted, I'll probably just order some food. I turned around and was about to ask Jarvis to order me some food when I noticed on the dining room table was Ashley's sketchbook and whole bunch of ripped up pieces of paper, that's strange I walked over and picked up the book, and then started walking to Ashley's room. I was about to knock when I heard what sounded like crying, and I suddenly wanted to kill whoever made her upset

"Ashley?" I said as I walked in, she quickly wiped her tears

"Hi" she said

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"No reason"

"Ashley, nobody cries for no reason" she didn't say anything she just looked at the ground "Does it have anything to do with the ripped up paper in the dining room?"

"Yeah" she said silently

"What happened?"

"I was panning on surprising you, I was going to draw something, I was sitting in the dining room minding my own business and Natasha walked over and started to talk to me, I was confused by happy I thought that meant she was finally starting to trust me" she sighed

"Ashley what happened?" I asked

"She saw me drawing and started talking some nonsense that what I was drawing had some hidden messages in it, and I was planning on sending it Hydra to give them secrets" she started sobbing again "I'm not a double agent I swear, I just wanted to give you something nice as a thank you then she just ripped it up into a whole bunch of pieces" I am so pissed off right now, how could Natasha do that? I pulled Ashley into a hug and let her cry

"It's ok Ash, you can just draw me another one" she looked up at me "Ok?" she nodded

"Thank you for being so nice to me" she mumbled I smiled

"Like I said before you are one of my best friends" she smiled again "hey have you eaten?" she shook her head "Why don't I order us some food?" she nodded

"Can we have cheese pizza?" she asked

"Jarvis, you heard the lady make it happen"

"Of course sir"

"Hey Ash I'll be right back" she nodded, I walked out of her room and started storming down the hall "Jarvis where is Natasha?"

"Her and the rest of The Avengers are in the kitchen" when I reached the kitchen I grabbed her by the arm roughly pushed against the counter

"What the hell Stark?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell would you rip up Ashley's drawing?" she laughed

"Because I felt like it" I looked at her confused

"She said you said some nonsense about it being a secret message to Hydra"

"That's what I told her, but I just don't like her, and decided to mess with her, it was only a joke she needs to relax"

"I'm warning you Natasha back off, Ashley has done nothing to you or any one else here, she is not a double agent and she is going to be living here as long as she wants, so get your fucking act together" I said before storming off back to Ashley's room

 **Sorry for making Natasha such a bitch I just think it would be fun to do something a little different.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

"Hey, Jarvis save my work and close it out"

"Of course sir, taking a break?"

"Yeah, where's Ashley?"

"Ms. Thompson is currently in the living room"

"Really?" I asked surprised she usually never left her room she was afraid of a run in with Natasha

"Fury sent the rest of the Avengers on a small mission sir"

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"They felt you and the Hulk were not needed for this mission" I nodded, I left my workshop and decided to go upstairs and she Ashley, I love talking to her, she makes me smile, and laugh and she is so beautiful. Ugh what am I doing? I can't say things like that not even to myself, I can't have any feelings for her besides friendship she deserves better than me. I see her as soon as I walk around the corner she is sitting on the couch back turned to me and busy drawing something in her sketchbook

"Hey Ash" I couldn't help but chuckle when she jumped

"Oh, hey Tony you scared me" I walked over and sat down next to her

"What are you drawing?" I asked, and she quickly closed the sketchbook

"It's a surprise so no peaking" I held my hands up

"Ok, no looking I got it" she smiled

"What have you been up to today?" she asked

"Not much, just building a new model of my suit" her eyes went wide

"You already, finished a whole new suit it 1 day?"

"Actually in an hour, I've been doing upgrades on the rest of my suits today" she looked down and frowned "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just wish I was as smart as you… well just smarter"

"What are you talking about? You are smart"

"Tony I didn't get any education after the first few weeks of 9th grade, you on the other hand were graduating from college at 17"

"Ashley, you know it's never too late right? You can get your GED"

"Yeah I know that, but after all these years it's kind of embarrassing going back to high school"

"Hey don't you ever be embarrassed about having to go back to school, after all the hell you've been through" she smiled I leaned a little closer and wiped a stray tear, I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. God she is so beautiful, every time I get close to her my heart starts to race, and I get sweaty palms what does that mean? We both leaned a little closer and I made the decision to kiss her, we got inches apart when I heard

"Sir I thought you would like to know the paint job is officially done on your new suit" at that we jumped apart, Ashley stood up walked toward the kitchen

"Yeah thanks Jarvis" I said sarcastically

"Of course sir" I rolled my eyes and then stood up and walked over to Ashley who was standing in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water, we were silent for a moment and I noticed that she suddenly became very nervous, I reached out and grabbed her hand

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I just wish, Natasha and everyone else would trust me"

"Ashley don't worry about them, ok? They were learn to trust you eventually" she nodded, I watched as she looked around the kitchen and then she gave me a small smile

"Would it be ok, if I maybe made dinner for everyone tonight?" I was taken aback

"Of course"

"Maybe that will help with the trust me a little bit" I nodded

"what are you going to make?" I asked she walked over to the fridge and searched then turned back around, "if you have some chicken somewhere I can make so home made fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Yeah I think there is some in the freezer" she bent down and slid the freezer open and I couldn't help but look at her ass, she sure as a great one

"Found it" she exclaimed and I jumped back

"So you know how to make fried chicken, and mashed potatoes?" I asked

"Well, before my parents turned against me, my mom taught me how to cook she always said they way to a person's heart is through the stomach" I chuckled

"Do you mind if I stay in watch?" I asked and she smiled brightly

"Of course not! I could actually use a little assistance"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"If you don't mind, maybe you could peel the potatoes for me"

"Yeah no problem"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I smiled and observed the food sitting on the counter, and smiled I was actually very proud of myself I was afraid that after everything I might forget how to make the chicken, but from what I can tell it looks perfect

"Damn, Ashley this looks, and smells delicious" I smiled

"Thank you"

"Let's eat" he said

"Don't you want to wait till everyone else gets here?"

"Their on a mission god only knows when they will get back, worse comes to worse they can warm the food up" I nodded and we both piled chicken and mashed potatoes on our plates. I watched as Tony took a bite of his chicken

"So what is the verdict?" I asked

"I've made a decision you make dinner every night, this is amazing, best food in a long time" I blushed

"I'm glad you like it" then I started eating, and I have to admit I did do a pretty god job we sat there and ate and talked and I am so happy, I love being here with Tony…I just wish everyone else would trust me, a few minutes after we started eating we heard voices

"Damn what the hell smells so good?" Hawkeye said

"Dinner" Tony said in between bites

"Tony you made dinner?" Steve asked

"No, Ashley did" I got some plates and started putting food on them and serving them to everyone, I went to sit back down and finish my food but was surprised when I noticed no one else was eating they were just staring at it

"Guy's dig in, it's delicious" Tony said

"Tony are you crazy, you actually ate the food she made? What if she poisoned it?" Natasha said the she looked at me "Did you?"

"Of course not, I was just trying to be nice and make dinner for everyone" I watched as Natasha got up and went to the trash can and slid all the food off of her plate, then I watched as the rest of them followed

"I'm sorry Ashley I just don't feel comfortable eating something you made" Steve said, I looked down at the ground and nodded my head

"I guess I made too much food then" I said trying to joke about it, but failed as tears started to fall down my eyes "Excuse me" I said walking past everyone going to my room, as soon as I got there made the decision I'm leaving I can't be here any more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's P.O.V (Again)

I watched as Ashley ran off, and my heart broke "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?"

"I refuse to eat anything she made" Natasha said I just shook my head

"All she want's for you guys to like her, she spent almost two hours cooking for all of you, and the food is delicious! Why are you all being such dicks?"

"Because we can't trust her Tony" I looked up and noticed this time it was Bruce who spoke

"You too Bruce?" I asked

"I'm sure she is a nice girl, but she attacked us at the Hydra base" Steve added

"Because she was being controlled by the stupid collar around her neck, I thought you guys were better than that. I guess I was wrong huh?" I pushed past everyone and ran to Ashley's room I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in, I saw she was packing a bag with the clothes I had bought for her. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Tony I'm sorry I can't stay here anymore" she said

"Come live with me" I blurted out, she looked at me confused "I usually don't live here, I have a house in Malibu, that's where I live. I was only staying here because I didn't want to leave you alone"

"Tony, I would love that but…"

"No buts" I said "Come live with me, I have plenty of rooms you can pick any one you want, decorate it how you want, whatever"

"Really?" I nodded, then reached over and squeezed her hand

'What do you say"

"Ok"

"Great, I'll pack a bag and we can go" and I walked quickly out of the room

 **What do you think? Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

I quickly ran to my bed room and started packing my suitcase running around the room like a maniac, making sure I got everything. I am so happy that Ashley agreed to come and live with me, me and her alone together maybe…. No, I have to stop with those thoughts she deserves better than me. I had just zipped up my bag, when Steve walked in

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Leaving, with Ashley" I said

"Tony, you can't leave with her she has to stay here where she can be under constant surveillance" Steve is just pissing me off more and more today

"She will be under surveillance at my house Steve, but not for the reasons you want. She will be under constant surveillance, so I know she is safe, so I know nothing happens to her, I trust her with all my heart, she wants to leave and I am not going to stop her, I'm going to take her away from the place where she is treated like a caged monkey"

"What about missions?" Steve asked

"I can be at any mission you need me at, just tell me where and I'll go but I will not stay here any longer with people who treat one of my best friends like shit. Actually you are lucky I let you all stay here, this is my building so I should kick you out but I won't do that…now excuse me" I walked out of my room and walked down the hall to Ashley's room, and smiled she was sitting on the bed looking beautiful as always, patiently waiting for me.

"Hi" she said when she looked up and saw me

"Hi, ready to go?" I asked, she nodded she leaned down to grab her bag but I stopped her

"I got it" I said

"Tony it's ok, I can get it" but I beat her to it and I started walking away with it before she could say another word. We walked down to my lab, and I decided to drive the Audi R8 since I knew how much Ashley liked this car, I threw our bags in the trunk and then got in, then I noticed that she had not moved from her spot in the door, I stepped back out

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked

"Are you sure you really want to leave with me, I…I don't you to lose friendships over me. I sighed I put my hands on her shoulders

"Ashley, yes I want to leave with you ok. In all reality if you had not been here I would have gone home to Malibu right after we finished the mission, I only stayed here because of you"

"Really?" she asked with a small smile

"Yeah, now c'mon and get in the car" she walked over and slid into the car, and then we took off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

Thanks to Tony's private jet, it did not take long for us to get to his house, well house is an understatement, this is not a house this a mansion. When we pulled up we got out of the car and Tony grabbed our bags, as soon as we walked inside I was in awe

"So you can pick any bedroom you want, I would suggest the one next to mine since it is the second biggest in the house but it is totally up to you" I smiled

"Ok, that sounds good, do you mind showing me the way?" he didn't say anything he started walking up the stairs and I quickly followed behind him, he opened the bedroom door and put my bag down

"Like I said, you can decorate it however you want I can have painters come in…"

"No" I said quickly "I mean, no to the painters if it's ok with you I want to paint it myself" he smiled

"Of course, once you're ready to paint let me know and I'll have what ever colors you need sent over" I smiled we were silent for a moment then he said "alright then I'll let you get settled" he started to walk out the door

"Tony wait" I said he stopped and turned around

"Yeah" without saying anything I hugged him after a few seconds he hugged me back pulling me close

"Thank you so much Tony, you have no idea what this means to me" he pulled me even tighter into his chest, and that's when I really noticed the arc reactor in his chest, that I had read about online. He has talked about it in many interviews bit he never shows it to anyone. When we let go of each other I asked "Does it hurt?" he sighed he knew exactly what I was talking about

"Um…"

"Tony, I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it's none of my business" then he grabbed my hand

"It's ok Ashley, it's just, I'm not use to people asking something like that. All the questions I get are like am I going to start a new line of weapons with it" he was silent for a moment. "When they put it in my it hurt, but after that I was so focused on getting out of the cave I was able to ignore the pain, and by the time I got home it had healed almost completely so it really didn't feel it anymore"

"Can I see it?" his eyes went wide, and he hesitated then in a blink he took his shirt off and I saw the arc reactor in his chest, I moved closer and I looked in his eyes, silently asking if I could touch it, I reached forward and when he didn't stop me I touched it. "can you feel it when I touch it?" I asked giving it a small tap

"No" he mumbled, I moved my hand off of the reactor and around his chest where I noticed light blue lines around his chest but when I touched them they felt like scares

"Is this from when they put the arc reactor in?" he sighed

"No, 2 years ago I almost died. The reactor which had palladium in it, is very lethal to the body, and it started to poison me, if I hadn't found a solution I would have died"

"How did you figure it out?"

"My dad left me clues, and I didn't even realize it" and then he was silent I smiled

"Thank you for telling me, it probably was not easy to talk about" he smiled

"Well how about I let you get settled"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's P.O.V

"Ok, Tony thanks again for everything" I nodded I closed the door behind me and walked quickly to my room, as much as I don't want to admit it when Ashley touched my chest it sent shivers down my spine, the good kind I didn't want her to stop

I was actually pretty shocked when she asked if it hurt, no one ever asked me that, the only questions I had ever gotten about it is if I was going to use it to make weapons. I slid my shirt back on and sat on the edge of my bed, as much as I don't want to admit it I'm falling hard for Ashley, but I can't she deserves better than me, I really need to talk to someone I reached for my phone and dialed the number

"Hello?"

"Rhodes, can you come over?"

"Sure, Tony you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to someone"

"Should I bring Pepper?" I thought about it for a second

"Yeah I think you should"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

"Ok what's going on Tony?" Rhodey asked me as we entered the lab

"I don't know she's amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and talented"

"Woah Tony slowdown, who are you talking about?" Pepper asked

"Ashley" Rhodey looked up at me confused

"The girl you rescued at the Hydra Base? That Ashley?" I nodded, I looked over at Pepper who was smiling brightly

"Tony are you freaking out because you have feeling for her?" I took a deep breath

"Yes, I mean every time she comes near me my heart starts to race, I get sweaty palms, I hate when she cries, and want to hurt who ever made her cry and…" Rhodey chuckled

"Man, you are falling for her" I sighed

"I know that, I just…she deserves better than me, I'm not meant to have an actual relationship with anyone" Pepper walked over to me

"Tony what on earth makes you think that?"

"Because, Pepper, you and Rhodey have known me for over 10 years, you know the kind of man I have been all the stupid things I've done I just don't think I deserve to be in a relationship especially in one with a woman as wonderful as her"

"Tony, all those things that happened in the past, are in the past Rhodey and I are so proud of you, all the changes you made in your life, if any one deserves to be in a loving relationship it's you"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, man" Rhodey said we were in silence for a minute then Jarvis piped in

"Sir, Ms. Thompson is looking for you"

"Thanks J, tell her I'll be there in a minute"

"Who?" Rhodey asked

"Ashley"

"She's here? I thought she was at the Avengers facility"

"She was, but I brought her here because the rest of the Avengers don't trust her" I said angrily

"What? Why not?"

"Because before we rescued her, she was being controlled by Hydra they literally had a collar around her neck, that made her do things that she didn't want to, and she attacked us, but I realized was happening and got the collar off of her, and she was fine all she wanted was to get out of there"

"So why don't they trust her?" Pepper asked

"I don't know, she tried everything to get them to like her, and Natasha constantly made her cry. The final straw was last night she spent almost two hours cooking dinner for us, and it was delicious let me tell you. Anyway all of them threw the food away right in front of her and told her to her face 'That we don't trust you, so we won't eat anything you make because there is a chance you poisoned it' so yeah I brought her here" Pepper gasped

"They said that to her?" I nodded

"Sir, Ms. Thompson would like to know if you want her to make dinner?"

"You guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah" Pepper said

"J, Tell her yeah, and to make enough for four people, because we have guests"

"You two have been together for a long time, how…how did you know you were supposed to be together" I asked

"Tony it's different with everyone, you'll know, trust me" I nodded

"So would you like to meet her?" I asked

"Yes I want to meet the girl immediately" Pepper said, we exited the workshop and went up the stairs

"Ashley?" I asked

"In the kitchen, Tony" I walked in, with Pepper and Rhodey behind me "Tony who else is joining us? and is lasagna ok for dinner I…" she stopped short when she saw them behind me and gave them a small smile

"Ashley, I want to introduce you to my two other best friends. Pepper Potts, and her husband Rhodey"

"Pepper, Rhodey this is Ashley" Pepper pushed past me

"Ashley it is so nice to meet you" she said giving her a hug

"Thank you"

"Nice to meet you Ashley" Rhodey said

"Nice to meet you as well"

"Um yeah Lasagna is fine, if it's ok with you guys" I said

"Yeah, it's great" Pepper said quickly "Ashley would you like some help?"

"Yeah I would love some" she said with a smile

"Ok, you boys get lost, we'll call you when dinner's ready" Ashley looked over at me

"Um, Ashley I'll be just down stairs if you need me" she smiled

"Tony get lost" Pepper yelled

"Ok, Ok I'm going geez" I heard both of the girls giggle before heading down stairs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I was kind of nervous at first when Pepper asked if she could help me, but she is super nice, and I really enjoy talking to her

"Is that it?" Pepper asked

"Yeah, just put in the oven" I said with a smile

"Perfect" we were silent for a moment "So Tony told me, about you being kidnapped by Hydra, but he never told me why" I looked down at the ground "If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to" she said quickly

"Oh, um it's ok it's actually kind of dumb in my opinion, I have abilities that other people don't" she looked at me confused I reached over and grabbed a glass and filled it halfway with water, then put my hand next to it and froze it

"That's not dumb, that's amazing" she said with a smile, the I clenched my hand in a fist and the ice melted

"Tony said the same thing" I said with a smile

"You know Tony really likes you" she said

"Yeah, he's my best friend" I said smiling brightly

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Yeah"

"How do you feel about Tony?"

"I, um…well…" she giggled

"Ashley you don't have to be embarrassed, I can tell that you like him more than a friend" my eyes went wide and I blushed

"WHAT! No! what would give you that idea, I mean sure he's gorgeous, amazing, and extremely smart, and so kind to me but…" Pepper giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle too "Ok, so maybe I do but who cares, he doesn't feel the same way"

"How do you know that?"

"Are you crazy, I mean look at me, he can have any girl in the world, I know he's been with Actresses and Models, so why would he want me?"

"Hey, look at me don't ever put yourself down like that, ok? I just looked down at the ground but nodded "You'll never know how he feels about you, if you don't say something"

"Pepper are you crazy, I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey Tony, I think I'm falling for you' seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Because, our friendship means too much to me, if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same, it could ruin everything"

"Ashley, c'mon"

"Pepper, the truth is I…I don't think I'm falling for him I know I am…have fallen for him, he makes me laugh, and smile when I'm down, he holds me when I cry, and always stands up for me"

"You love him" she said

"Yeah, I do, I love Tony" _Ding_

"Foods ready" I said wiping a tear from my eye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's P.O.V

Rhodey and I have been sitting in the workshop, watching tv for over an hour, I'm extremely bored, I would much rather be upstairs with Ashley helping her cook, I had so much fun the other day helping her in the kitchen

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Show me video feed from the kitchen"

"Dude you're spying on them?"

"I just want to know if dinner is ready"

"Tony, I'm sure they will tell us when…"

"Shhh" I said, Pepper and Ashley were sitting on the barstools waiting for the food, and it looked like they were having a rather deep discussion, private and I know I shouldn't but I'm going to do it anyway

"Jarvis, enhance the sound" the sound got louder and I could hear them much better

" _You love him"_ Pepper said, and I went wide eyed, were they talking about me? they must be, I looked over at Ashley, and she was silent for a split second before she said

" _Yeah, I do, I love Tony"_ my think my heart stopped for a second

"Tony, dude are you ok?"

"She loves me?" I mumbled

"Man, I could tell from the second I met her, she's in love with you, just by the way she looked at you."

"She loves me?" I said again

"Is that all you are going to say"

"I think, my brain stopped working…did she say she loves me?" Rhodey rolled his eyes

"YES" he exclaimed, I let out a light chuckle

"Wow" I said

"So, question is are you going to tell her how you feel? Or are you going to be an idiot and wait till she moves on?

"You really think I should tell her?"

"Tony, for a genius you are an idiot" he said then started to walk out

"Wait Rhodey…" I was cut off by the door slamming behind him

"Wow, she loves me…" I said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I own nothing

Ashley's P.O.V

Ever since dinner with Pepper, and Rhodes 2 nights ago Tony is been acting different, I guess the right word is nervous? He still hangs around me, but I have noticed he has been fidgeting a lot. Right now I am sitting in the shop, sketching while he is working on something, and I finally decided to confront him about it.

"Tony?" I said, he looked up at me

"Yeah?"

"Did…did I do something wrong?" he looked at me confused

"What?"

"Ever since, the other night, you have been acting weird. You are acting nervous, and I was just wondering if I did something wrong"

"No, Ash you didn't do anything wrong, I just…wow I've never done this before"

"What?"

"I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go to dinner tonight…with me, and then we could come back here and maybe watch some movies, you know catch up on some you have missed in the past few years?" he asked and now he was extremely nervous, I've never had a boyfriend or even a guy who was interested in me, but it sounds like he is asking me on a date, my stomach did a flip

"Like…Like a date?" I managed to get out

"Well the word Date can be used, I mean it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to…"

"Tony I would love to" he smiled brightly

"Yeah?" I nodded, then he walked over to me and hugged me tightly, when we broke apart, we were staring at each other we started to lean in, oh my god my first kiss…I am happy, and very nervous, then we heard

"Sir, I was told to remind you about you're meeting, you have in 20 minutes" with that we jumped apart, Tony sighed I remember when we almost kissed at The Avengers building a few days ago and Jarvis had interrupted us then. I giggled, and walked over and kissed him on the cheek

"Hurry back" I said

"Trust me, babe I wouldn't even be going if I had a choice, but if I don't show up, Pepper will have my head" I giggled again "You can ask Jarvis to help you pick movies that you want to watch tonight, ok?" I nodded

"Now get out of here before you are late" I watched as he got in the car and drove off, as soon as he was gone I started jumping up and down excitedly, I am so happy I decided I had to call Pepper "Jarvis call Pepper" after a few seconds of ringing I heard

"Hello?"

"Pepper, it's me Ashley"

"Hey Ash, how's it going"

"Great! Tony asked me on a date tonight"

"What really!"

"Yes, he was so nervous"

"Oh, my god honey that's great" she said "wait. Tony's has a meeting in 15 minutes"

"Don't worry Pepper, he is on his way" she sighed in relieve

"Well, I have to go, but call me later tonight and tell me how it went"

"Ok, bye" and then we hung up,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking a quick shower, I walked into my room and realized I didn't ask Tony had to dress, after a few minutes of trying on different clothes I just decided to put on some sweats and wait till he gets back and ask him then

After doing my hair, I walked down stairs to the living room, and sat on the couch "Jarvis, can you put up a list of movies from the past few years?"

"How shall I categorize them?"

"Um.."

"I can do, alphabetical, genre, actor/actress, year…"

"Ok, I got it Jarvis umm, lets try genre"

"Of course, ma'am" I spent a little while making a list of movies that sound interesting

"Ok, Jarvis lets switch to Romance movies" I said, and then suddenly the entire house went dark "Jarvis?" I asked, suddenly I heard a noise and something crash "Tony is that you? if you are trying to scare me, it's working and not funny at all" I said. I took a few footsteps back, then someone grabbed me, and put a towel over my mouth and then all I saw was blackness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's P.O.V

I am so glad I am finally getting out of that dull meeting, I just want to get home as soon as possible, so Ashley and I can go on our date. I was almost out the door when I heard Pepper's voice

"Tony wait" I sighed

"Pepper, I'm kind of in a hurry I signed everything you gave me"

"Tony, I just wanted to tell you not to screw up this date tonight"

"How did you know about that?" I asked confused

"Ashley, called me squealing with excitement" I smiled

"Really?"

"She really likes you Tony, so don't screw it up"

"I don't plan to" I said and then walked out the door, after leaving Stark Industries I was headed down the road, when I decided to stop and get Ashley some flowers. I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the bouquet shop

"Welcome, to simply flowers"

"How much for a bouquet of roses?" I asked

"$40 sir" I handed her a $100 bill since I don't carry anything smaller. She looked at me in shock

"Keep the change" I said as soon as she handed me the flowers, I quickly walked back to my car and sped off. As soon as I got home I pulled into the garage and was confused none of the lights were on

"Jarvis?" I said, that's weird I walked over to the control box and started Jarvis back up and all the lights turned back on

"Good Afternoon sir" Jarvis said

"Jarvis what happened?"

"Someone hacked into my main frame sir" then I realized something

"Jarvis, where is Ashley?" I said

"Ms. Thompson is not here sir"

"Show me the footage from the emergency back up cameras" I said, I watched as the power went out, Ashley was terrified then I watched in horror as someone came up behind her and took her "Jarvis get the suit ready" I said, even if SHIELD and the rest of The Avengers don't trust her they are going to help me find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

As soon as the suit was on I quickly flew out of the garage and headed for the SHIELD Heli carrier, I figured it's better to start there, it took about 20 minutes but I finally reached it, I landed and walked inside. I stepped out of the suit and programmed it to stay there.

"Where is Fury?" I asked, one of the people

"I'm right here Stark" he said

"You have to help me, find Ashley"

"So she left?" he said

"No, I left and someone hacked into my main frame shut down Jarvis and took her"

"She worked for Hydra I'm sure she knows how to hack into a main frame" he said

"No, I know she was taken because I saw it on my emergency back up cameras"

"Why should we help you Stark?" I am getting angry

"Because, Ashley has been through hell since she was a teenager and all she wants is a normal life, and I don't give a damn if you don't trust her, you are going to help me find her" he sighed

"I know where she is" I looked at him confused

"Where is she?"

"She is in her cell"

"You are the ones who took her?" I yelled

"Look Stark, you had no reason to take her away from Avengers facility without permission from us, so we had to take matters into our own hands" I grabbed him by his shirt

"You take me to her NOW" I yelled I looked over at Maria Hill who had a gun pointed at me

"Put the gun down Maria, I'll take you" I let go of him and I followed him, I am so mad how could they do this? Fury put in a code to one of the doors and we walked in, as soon as I did I saw through the window, Ashley stuffed in the corner crying her eyes out

"Let me in there" I said to the guards

"I can't do that sir"

"Let him in" Fury said he scanned a card and quickly walked in

"Ashley?" I walked up to her slowly

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me please" she started crying again

"Ashley, baby it's me Tony" she looked up at me

"Tony?" she asked shocked

"Yeah baby, it's me" then she launched herself into my arms and I pulled her close

"I want to go home"

"I know baby, we're leaving now" I said, I picked her up and walked out the door

"Stop right there Stark, you are not going anywhere with her"

"Yes I am" I said then suddenly Natasha walked in

"How did he find out about Ashley, I thought we staged it to make it look like she took off"

"Stark has emergency back up cameras, saw her get kidnapped and came here for help" I was in shock

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? she has done nothing wrong"

"Stark, she needs to be under constant surveillance" Ashley started crying into my shoulder again

"Shh, baby it's ok"

"Stark…" Natasha was cut off when a loud explosion happened and the emergency alarms went off

"What's going on?" Fury asked into his ear piece "no one's responding, Widow get out there now" we watched as they took off

"Ashley, I have to go help them, I want you to stay in here and out of sight just in case it is Hydra" she nodded I started to leave

"Tony wait" she said, then she ran over to me and kissed me, it only too me a second to get over the shock and I started to kiss her back, this is hands down the best kiss I have ever had

"Wow" we said at the same time when we broke apart and she blushed then giggled

"Get out there, and save the day" I kissed her lightly and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I watched as he ran out the door and I can't believe I just had my first kiss, not how I pictured it happening, but I loved ever second of it. I sat down in the chair and listened to gun shots and I cringed I always hated the sound of guns. A few seconds later Natasha walked in

"Lets go" she said grabbing my arm

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I said

"I'm under strict orders to watch you, and get you to safety" and then she started pulling me down the hall, we had walked down a few flights of stairs when we both heard a loud explosion and then the floor beneath us crumbled and we fell for what seemed like forever, we both landed and I was surprised I seemed to be ok, i can move everything surprisingly so I don't think anything I broken, I looked over at Natasha who was buried under debris and I ran over

"Natasha are you hurt?" I asked

"I'm ok, I think I'm just stuck" with as much strength as I had I moved all the stuff, and then I grabbed her arm to pull her out, but she yelled out in pain

"OW, my ankle is stuck" she said, I went around to help her then we heard

"Experiment 126" the man said

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"We are not done experimenting on you" I formed a fire ball in my hands and started to throw it at them, but the man shot me and I flew back words, I looked down and saw the bullet had hit me right in the stomach

"You idiot, we are supposed to take her not hurt her"

"She'll be fine"

"Get away from her" I heard Natasha had managed to get out and was standing in front of them

"Why do you want to help her"

"I'm under strict orders" she said then the other smirked

"Is she worth dying for?" he asked her, then there was a loud nose from behind us "go check it out" he said to the other man Natasha started walking back slowly so she could get her gun, she had almost reached it when the man turned around and saw how far away she was. And I saw what was going to happen, I know she doesn't like me but I'm not going to let her die because of me

"I'll go with you just don't hurt her" I said and ignoring the pain I was in I stood up and walked closer to them

"I'm glad you will go with us, but I'm still going to kill her" without thinking I ran right in front of her just as the bullet went off, and the bullet hit me in the chest, and I fell against the wall. Natasha looked down at me in shock, and then suddenly Tony appeared and shot both of them dead. When he saw me, he stepped out of his suit and ran over

"Ashley, baby what happened"

"She jumped in front of a bullet for me" Natasha said

"Why would you do that?" he asked, in the back ground I heard Natasha call in for medical attention to be sent over here

"I don't care if she doesn't like me, I was not going to let her get hurt because they wanted me" I lifted my hand and reached up so I could run my fingers through his hair "Tony I have to tell you something"

"Ashley don't even start talking like that, you are going to be ok" he said

"Tony, please I need to tell you that I Love You" I gave him a sad smile, and I saw tears in his eyes

"I Love You too baby" he said then the paramedics showed up just in time for me to go unconscious


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

I have been sitting in here holding Ashley's hand for 3 days now, the doctors were able to remove the bullets, and they said she is going to be ok but she has not woken up yet.

"Please wake up soon baby, I love you" suddenly the door opened and Pepper and Rhodes walked in, Pepper sped over to me and hugged me tightly, and sobbed into her shoulder. I'm not embarrassed to cry, Pepper was there for me through all the difficult times and has seen me cry before.

"She will wake up soon man" Rhodey said I let go of Pepper and went back to my seat and held Ashley's hand again

"So the doctors did say she is going to be ok right?" Pepper asked

"Yeah, they said she will be fine, god I can't believe she jumped in front of a bullet it was a stupid thing to do"

"Tony she was doing what she thought was right" Pepper said

"I know but…" the door opened up and in walked Natasha and the rest of The Avengers "What the fuck do you all want" I asked

"We came to check on her"

"Why? I thought you all hated her"

"Look Tony we just thought…"

"Shut it Steve, I know what you all thought, and I tried to tell you that you were wrong, all she wanted was to be your friend, and guys were just total jerks to her" Natasha opened her mouth to say something "You don't get to talk, it's your fault she's here"

"Look Stark, I didn't ask for her to jump in front of the bullet" she sighed "maybe I was wrong, but I just…"

"All of you get out now"

"Tony"

"NOW" I yelled after a few seconds they shuffled out of the room, I looked over at the plate of food that was sitting there for me to eat that I hadn't touched I grabbed it and flung the plate against the wall "GOD DAMN IT" I yelled

"Tony, man calm down, Ashley wouldn't want you acting like this" Rhodey said I sighed because I knew he was right

"I'm sorry" I looked over at Pepper "I didn't mean to scare you" I said

"It's ok I've been around when you've broken bigger things then a plate because you were angry" I smiled a little

"Hey guys do you think I can just be alone for a little while?" they nodded

"Call us if anything changes" and they walked out I grabbed Ashley's hand again I laid my head down on her lap and closed my eyes, thinking that maybe some sleep would do me some good

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I wake up and I am confused 'Where am I?' I look over and see Tony sound asleep on my lap and I can't help but reach over and run my fingers through his hair. Then suddenly I remembered what had happened. Everything even up to the point when Tony told me he loved me. I hear him groan I guess me rubbing his head woke him up

"Hi" I said when he looked up

"Oh thank god you're awake" he said he reached over and kissed me lips lightly

"How bad is it?" I asked

"You are going to be fine. Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again"

"But…"

"Ashley, no buts… I almost lost you"

"I'm going to be fine, Tony ok?"

"I know that, just I've been sitting here for 3 days…"

"3 days? I've been asleep that long?" he nodded then reached over and pushed a button on the wall

"It calls the doctor" I nodded we were silent for a moment I gently as possible scooted over

"Lay with me"

"Ashley, I'll hurt you"

"No, please" I watched as he slid his shoes off and gently got into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around me then nuzzled his face into my neck, I watched as he got really comfortable then all of a sudden I heard him snoring wow I didn't think he would fall asleep that quickly, then the door slid open and the doctor walked in

"He shouldn't be in the bed with you" she said obviously angry

"I asked him to"

"Well I can't examine you till he gets up" then suddenly he moved

"What the hell?" he said

"You fell asleep for like 2 minutes" I said

"Wow, you're comfortable" he mumbled and then stood up slowly so he wouldn't hurt me. After a few minutes the doctor had finished her examination

"Ok, so I want her to stay in the med bay for tonight and then she can leave tomorrow morning, but no traveling so when the Heli carrier reaches the Avengers facility she is not to leave there for 6 weeks is that understood" we both nodded "Ok great" she said and then walked out. Tony immediately got back into the bed with me

"Tony, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked nuzzling his face back into my neck

"When you said you loved me?" he sat up

"What would make you think I didn't mean it?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Maybe you just said it…"

"Baby, I said it because I do, I do love you" I smiled then he leaned down and kissed me, we kissed for a while and it was amazing then when I moved I hissed in pain "Sorry" he mumbled

"It's ok" then he went back to the position we were in before

"When we get home, I was kind of hoping you would move into my bedroom, so I can hold you every night"

"You want me to move into your room?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, baby so what do you say?"

"I would love to"

"Thank you baby" and I couldn't help but giggle "what?" he asked

"I like it when you call me baby"

"I'm glad because I'll be saying it a lot"


End file.
